HP: Heaven & Hell the second story!
by EdTheBeast
Summary: This is the second story. Harem, little or no M/M unless for non main characters or bad guys. Real life violence, death, sex, angst, romance, inc, etc. It has everything & anything. If you don't like the first chapter, don't read!
1. Chapter 1

**Pursuant to the Berne Convention Implementation Act of 1988 & the Digital Millennium Copyright Act of 1998, this work is copyrighted 2019 with all rights expressly reserved by its author unless explicitly granted. No portion may be reproduced in any fashion without the express written permission of the author. ****_This permission is given, as long as it is in "good" taste, & told where you got it from, my story. I believe plagiarism is a form of flatter; so be my guest; as not owning or making anything; but respect & fun from writing!_**

**CONTENT Disclaimer: This story contains sexually graphic & explicit material & as such, it is not suitable for minors. If you are a minor, please leave now, as it is illegal for you to be here. If it is illegal for you to read or view sexually explicit material in the community you view such material, please leave now. This story & characters are purely fictional & any resemblance to events or persons (living or dead) is purely coincidental. If you are offended by sexually explicit stories, please read no further. If you are offended by stories featuring group sex, bisexual situations, incest, or any other situation, please check the story code before reading the text. These stories are just that, stories, & do not promote or condone the activities described herein.**

**Note: I would like to thank MissAnnThropic & the_scribbler for the above laws & disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer: Most of this story is mine! Most of the characters are owned by lots of others. I just wished I owned them. It's free fun for reading. No money is being made.**

**Disclaimer!:** **I DON'T OWN THE CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY or profit from any of this story. ALL CHARACTERS OF This story does not reflect the attitudes or characters in the Harry Potter series, or have any affiliation with the author. THE HARRY POTTER SERIES BELONGS TO J.K. Rollins, Warner Brothers, its various affiliates, & whoever she sells, gives etc. it to. It is for free fun. **

**So there are a number of Authors out there I owe homage to. I shamelessly used some or part of their lines unintentionally ( I dare you to find a story in the last 20 years that has a readable line that has not been in another story, before {John, Jack, James, Flash, we need to hurry. I Love you, etc.; etc.} ). Thank you for the way (idea, thought, etc.) to form my words to flesh out my story. This has just about every description of stories in it from snuff to incest to sex to romance. It is what would be more real life in a fiction, fantasy, Sci-fi world. **

**Here's a few names: J.K. Rollins; George Lucas; E.E. "Doc" Smith; Piers Anthony; Marion Zimmerman Bradley; Ian Fleming; etc. Hallows_Seeker; Bobmin; Flowerchild 33; Clell65619; GOLDJMW; songwriter 90; red_jacobson; canoncansodoff; rlpj4; & Jeconais; etc. to name a very few. Some references to people, characters, songs, books, etc. are mentioned in the story. I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THEM, though I wish I did. Some parts are from Wiki, etc. to describe the History parts; which I again Do not own any of. **

**This is a free story for enjoyment of the reader. If you do not like the first chapter, (which I have had to rewrite as the site lost it). You will not like the rest, so don't read it. Canon/fanon will be said as "Canon happens:" I hope you can all remember what happened in the books or movies!**

**Lily **was pissed as she found out, just how much of an arse, **James** and the rest were. Why had she not looked up all the different bonds. Why did no one explain to the muggle borns about the different bondings. **Minerva** or the other female teachers, should have said something. Maybe Selene knows how to break this bond with that arse. She should not have fallen for his fake change!

**James** was in shock. He should not be bound to her. He was a pureblood. But he cannot get it up for any other girl now. Not even his elven girls. She could not be that powerful, could she? No she has to be pregnant, the bitch, sucked him into it. She is that smart. Well he has a fifty-fifty chance of her being his concubine slave...Oh shit, there is no fucking way. We only have boys. No wonder, it is a child heir bond, so she will be my wife.

**Lily** hated and loved James. She hated him and the magical world, that did not tell them of the magical bindings. **Selene** thought she knew of all the spells to prevent bonding someone. She looked, they were all missing. **Irma** was pissed, then the next day, she did not remember. That ass **Dumbledore**, must have obviated her.

**Petunia** was right, she should not be in the magical world. At least **James** is now stuck like her. In public we are loving, but in private; I hate him. He forbid me from leaving him. Of course, I am now **Lady Potter**. He cannot counter my home orders. So all the sex slave elves are now bound to me and the baby. Its funny, he was a sex aholic, now he is stuck with just me.

I have looked at every book I could, including those at the Black household, since **Sirius** is the heir. I hate him, **Peter**, and especially **Remus**. He should have told me, we are friends. We were graduated, then married the next day.

**Severus** had tried to kill **James**, to free me; but almost died from **Remus**. I am not allowed to speak with him. I have studied. I have found very many spells, rituals, and charms; Angelic, Demonic, Good, Evil, Light, Dark. It did not matter. **Harry** is a god send. I love him to death. I am not allowing **James** to have sex with me. As **Harry** is his heir, he is so boned. I am planning my revenge. The girls have agreed. **Harry** shall rock the world, changing it. The spells and rituals will give him great power to break bonds.

Damn **James** and **Dumbledore**, the shite. A frigging prophecy saying **Harry** must kill **Voldemort** or die trying. Fuck that! My **Harry** will live to change the world. Not allowing us to flee; I am going to have to do those other spells and rituals. **Harry** will live, we will die. I will lose half my soul. The bonding ritual that enslaved the elves. **Voldy shorts's** enchantment, that enslaves the wearer, and I need something else. **Dora** is coming over to watch **Harry** and **Luna**, while **Selene** and I talk in a few days. She must have had a vision, to want to come to this place. The war wards of castle **Potter** are aggressively hateful, at least to me. Probably because I hate **James**.

**Harry** is one. I found a goblin made ritual dagger. It was behind a story book, I had not seen. Which was very strange. I read about the three brothers, who supposedly received artifacts from **Death**. I had a epiphany. **James** cloak, is that one from the story. So prepare the ritual, now that we are not in the castle, which just means, **Dumbledore** has more than a few loose screws. The circle took me a month. **Harry's** B-day is today, **Selene** will be here tomorrow, no matter what the **Dumbass** says.

I use the dagger to cut **Harry's** palm, he does not cry out. I was unprepared for the pain, when I cut my palm. We soaked the cloak in our blood. I then touched the cloak to mine and **Harry's** forehead. "I vow my mind to you, to help you learn to be smarter than the rest." A blue light flashes. She felt clearer on what to do. I then touch the cloak to his chest and mine. "I vow my love for you, so that you may free those who love you and those whom you Luv! A Red light flashes. Hmmm...I feel better about this now. I use the cloak to put the symbol of magic on my stomach and the recieve magic on **Harry's**. "I vow my magic to you, I freely give any and all, so that thou shall live." A white light flashes. She feels calm; even though the next is bad. Using the cloak, she makes herself come. She then lays the entire cloak around **Harry**. "With my soul, with my body, I vow to you, that whom you wish, shall have your children, they shall become a good parent. They will comfort you, as you comfort them. The bindings of the world, are not done by you, love is the way, you will work. So Mote It Be! She blacked out. She awoke to find **Harry** suckling on her breasts, on the floor, in the runic circle, she had made. "Oh my love, I pray I did right!"

The next day, **James** sees **Dora** and **Selene** and says he will be going to the pub for a while. This has been the story since the move a week ago. **Selene** says:"Your bodies will die **All Hollows Eve. Harry **should be in a betrothal contract with **Luna**, or both may die. Your ritual will go off; but it will not be as bad as you thought. Though the **Fates** say, it will go completely different than you plan. The **Goddess** is unhappy with the way this world is going. **Harry** will be the savior, freeing many, having more children than would normally be possible. Dora trips.

**Lily** and **Selene** sign the blood oath contract for **Luna** to be **Harry's** wife. "Why is it this way, **Selene**." "I saw Harry with a Coven of 12 girls, also with a Cven of 50 girls. **Luna** will be in the inner Coven, but will not be the **Matriarch**." Blood shoots out of **Dora's** mouth, into **Luna's** and **Harry's **mouth. A gold light flashes, causing **Lily** to leap up. "Relax **Lily**; what was meant to be, has happened. Now none of them will die, unless they all die at the same instant." The marriage bond, that happened; replaced the slave bond, that **Dora** would have had, to **Luna** and **Harry**. Normally it would be **Luna**, but because **Harry** is really a Pureblood, and the contract was being signed; she bonded to both as a wife.

"OK **Selene**, I'm not happy, but if it will help them; I will be quiet about it. The future is not yet set, as on **All Hollows Eve**, when you finish the ritual. The Goddess plans to pull others from other Universes as they are about to die. They will possibly be **Harry's** inner circle, with **Luna** and **Dora**. I see her putting them with various families, with memories of them being born or adopted into that family.

October 30th 1981, **Neville Longbottom** has a vision. He cries and cries. **Alice** is scarred. All the diagnostic spells, show nothing is wrong. "**Frank**. I think we should do what **Albus** said." "I don't know, **James** and the others are not very happy!" "Let's do it, but then, **Neville** and I will go to your mum. You and some vassals prepare a trap." The **Death Eaters** never attack with more than ten, so if you have a squad, twenty-one of you should easily defeat and kill them. **James** and the boys are shit faced drunk. They screw the muggle girls. **James** still can't get it up. They drop him off the next day. None saw **Peter** give **James** a magical exhaustion potion. The **Dark Lord** promised him to just kill the bitches baby. They were all going to enjoy her.

**FLASHBACK TO THE MORNING OF THE 30TH:**

**Lily** looked down on her baby. He looked like **James**, handsome, but her eyes made him stunning. If **James** had looked like **Harry**, she never would have been able to keep away, as long as she did. Of course, he might have shown the slaves, being he is so egotistical. "I Luv you my handsome baby boy. Unlike your father, the pig." "Well bitch, I'm going to the pub with the boys." Go ahead, drink to your heart's content. But you will still, not be able to have sex. Arse!" After he has left, she gets the girls into a stasis sleep. They will only come out of it, if **Harry's** life is in danger. With the War Wards, what rituals, wards, and spells she did; **Potter Castle** will not be broken. **Harry** will become Lord at eleven. She sent all the papers, books, and Wills to **Gringotts**. The goblins respect the **Potters**, but she and **Harry** have become friends of the Nation. Her work on their behalf, ensured **Harry** would have warriors to help train him. Her magic bound to him, will make him more powerful than **Voldy** or **Dumbass** together!

The copies went to the **Ministry**! She did not, in any way trust the big woppy head of the **Wisingott, Dumbass. **She kisses her boy. "I pray what I do is right, my Luv! It is an evil ritual, part elven slave bond, part voldy slavery. It will cost me half my soul. But I will take **Voldy pants** with the half." The circle is finished. The rug in place. She still cannot leave, per **James** order. She would have taken **Harry** and fled, to train him. **James** following **Dummy**, will be what gets us killed.

**James** wakes, his head is killing him. He goes and takes a Pepperup. One of the family special ones. Not the cheap ones they license. He feels tons better, his magic is now at three quarters, instead of one quarter. He looks out to see if any of the guys were going to show. He sees **Peter**, but then **Voldemort**. **Lily**, he's here. Take **Harry** and Flee, you were right, **Peter** is a rat. She was in the kitchen, so she rushes up the stairs, as the door is blown in. **Tom** realises that **James** is not weakened as much as **Peter** said. So goodbye **James**. "Avada Kedavra" **James** trips and dies. Lily had been lifting **Harry** and trying to Apparate, then portkey. She puts him back. Uses the dagger into her liver from her Kidney. The pain is stupendous, but it seals the ritual. Now to hold him off, **Harry** only needs a minute.

"**Harry**, I **Lily Marie Evans** give my all to you to live. She feels him, turning. The door blasts off the hinges. Shrapnel flying all over. "Let my son live, take me." "Foolish girl, you maybe beautiful, but I promised Severus, he could have you, so move." The hate ate her heart, but the bond was clear. She needed to do the last line. "I will be yours, if you will let him live." **Tom** sees the light and:"Avada Kedavra!" He watches her skirt rip, showing her quim. blood coming from her twisted body. He did not notice, **Harry** glow. "So you were going to do a sexual transfer bond, so the brat would live. You may have cost me something as I promised all my men you. But it will not be the end of the world." **Peter** was morning **James** down stairs, when he heard his lord speaking to **Lily**, the bitch. "Now for you, stupid boy."

He steps into the runic circle. Something both halves of **Lily's** soul did not plan on. The innocent one, that could have loved **James** and definitely **Harry**, moved to the front of **Voldy Piss**. 'Her thinking was, you shall not have him. "Your forehead is cut, you will make this **Hufflepuff** ring into a Horcrux." The older, experienced, jaded half a soul floats in front of **Harry**. "Your not their savior, so it must be **Longbottom**. I will give **Alice** to the boys. Avada Kedavra!" It went through the innocent half soul, activating the runes, the wards, and the disintegration, of **Toms** body. The spell reflected back, shattered the **Horcrux.** Only because the last seventh of **Tom's** soul, was going into it. **Peter** was on the stairs, when his master's wand came tumbling down. He looked and fled from the crying **Harry**, as the House was making him feel like he was on the rack, being burned alive, and tortured at the same time. 'Those brats have caused master to die.' Just as that thought was in his mind. The main seventh part flees the circle. Scaring **Peter** out of years of life. That part went to **Albania**, where his snake was in hibernation, getting stronger. It was good, he had set it up to flee that far away, or **Dumbledore**, might have finished his main soul. If that had happened, he would have become the snake.

The Horcrux part, was to weak to flee the circle, so went for **Harry**. The older, experienced half soul, slammed into it, then into **Harry**. **Hell** was pissed, as it could not take the pure half soul. **Heaven** was upset, as the **Goddess** made a deal with it. The contract in the runes had failed, as they were supposed to take her half soul and **Riddle's**. They had not realised that his soul was in pieces. The trade was not fair, so they lost out. She was much stronger than this fragment. She absorbed it, getting a lot of info, as well as many hateful and upsetting images.

**END OF THE CHAPTER: The next part, will be the deals and portals, that happened in the nanosecond, Lily's soul, split in half!**


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry! Put Flashback from second story to first. Going to have to reread my own story. Too much reading of others & confusion of which of the stories parts go.

Have gone thru one 17K of docs. have 2 more of those, before reading my own story. Have more one offs that can be taken, if someone wants to use them. Will publish them, hopefully sometime this month of August.


End file.
